1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a private branch radio extension terminating system for determining a radio base station unit, which transmits a ringing signal, on the basis of moving route information about a private branch radio extension terminal.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In conventional terminating methods, when a ringing signal is to be transmitted to a private branch radio extension terminal, a private electronic branch exchange causes all radio base station units to simultaneously transmit ringing signals, or causes one radio base station unit determined from position registration information to transmit a ringing signal.
In the former method of simultaneously transmitting ringing signals from all the radio base station units, the control information traffic between a central processing unit, line control units, and radio base station units increases, and the radio interval traffic between radio base station units and private branch radio extension terminals increases. As a result, the call processing count with respect to private branch radio extension terminals per unit time inevitably decreases.
In the latter method of transmitting a ringing signal from one radio base station unit, failure in terminating processing may occur depending on the relationship between the radio wave range, of the base station unit, in which the private branch radio extension terminal is located and the radio wave range of an adjacent radio base station unit.